


Bonding time

by Ch716



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's, Sister Location - Fandom, michael afton - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch716/pseuds/Ch716
Summary: Michael Afton has a heart to heart session with his little sister
Kudos: 27





	Bonding time

Michael thought about his reason for coming here. His father,Mr.William Afton,was self proclaimed to never be wrong about anything, so when his father told Mike his dead sister is still alive in an underground facility then there was the chance that he might be right. Though, most of the time Mr.Afton was wrong and was just too 'charming' with his business partner to be opposed. Michael stopped by the door to the scooping room, startled by the sound of heavy machinery and metal echoing from behind the door. Michael opened the door and saw a large hook like device mounted onto the wall in front of him and scattered pieces of the funtime animatronics in different corners of the room. He didn't have much time to reminisce about "old friends" as the sound of metal got closer. There was a large window that caught his attention as Mike saw the outline of a person slowly walking over from behind the window. "If we looked like you, then we would have somewhere to go. The Scooper only hurts for a moment." It reminded him of when he once saw his little brother struggling to open a bag of chips. Michael,being the monster that he was, and still thinks of himself to be today, took this as an opportunity to scare him and promptly sent chips everywhere. There was nothing but a hollow space left in his torso.

Michael thought about his reasons for coming here as he looked down at the salvage checklist and then back up at her. Mike's stomach began to hurt as he could see the oversized claw she had just barely moving as she twitched in front of him. He could see her moving and leaning over the table each and every time he looked down, getting closer with every glance. The feeling of bile made the stitches sting. His head felt like it was being crushed in the jaw of some animal. Michael used his 'company issued taser' on the machine in front of him and watched her violently shake until stopping abruptly. The familiar voice from his childhood coming from the tape alerted him that he was finished with the salvage checklist. As Mike looked into her eyes he could hear a faint voice. "You’re not who I expected to see."


End file.
